xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Temptation of Raimundo
.png |enemy= Wuya |wu= | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 2 | story number = 18 |epcount= 31 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Art Everett | director = Mike Milo |editor= Christopher D. Lozinski |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = April 23, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 218 |prev = The Return of PandaBubba |next = The Year of the Green Monkey |video = 31 - }} "The Last Temptation of Raimundo" is the thirty-first episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Art Everett. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on April 23, 2005. __TOC__ Overview When the Heylin Comet passes by the Earth, the Shen Gong Wu come to life and fuse with Raimundo after he uses some of them to save his town from a volcanic eruption (caused by Jack and Wuya.) As more Shen Gong Wu fuse with him, Raimundo grows bigger and more muscular and gradually begins to be controlled by the Wus until they completely take over his mind. After that, Wuya possesses his body and now the other Xiaolin must save Raimundo from the evil magic of her and the Heylin Comet. Synopsis Upon seeing the rare Heylin Comet passing by the Earth, Master Fung orders the Warriors not to use any Shen Gong Wu for the next three days. The comet makes the Shen Gong Wu have a mind of their own if used by anyone. Wuya sees this as an opportunity to tempt the Warriors to use the Shen Gong Wu. Omi gives his word that no one will use Wu, to which he and the other monks are given a challenging task that tires them out. Meanwhile, at night, Wuya has Jack zap the comet which leads to it crashing and causing a volcano eruption, in what appears to be Raimundo's home town. Although he tried to get his friends up to help him, they were all asleep this leaves him with no choice but to disobey orders as he uses the Tiger Claws and Sword of the Storm to prevent the destruction of his town. For being a hero, his hometown throws him a parade. He returns to the temple later trying to restore the Wu to the vault, but they grip on him. He is able to put the Sword of the Storm back in the vault, but not the Golden Tiger Claws. The following day Raimundo tries to hide the Golden Tiger Claws but he gets discovered with everyone thinking he was using them for his own fun as his friends say some harsh words to him. Raimundo tires to explain what happen in his hometown which is the reason why he had to use the Golden Tiger Claws, in the first place, also that he can't control them now but no one believes him, except the not controlling of the Wu part of his story. Master Fung warns the monks to keep a close eye on Raimundo, as the Wu have a mind of their own, and Raimundo will have little control over his body. Omi decides to watch him at night but eventually falls asleep. This allows the Wu to travel to the vault to gather more Wu during which is when Raimundo becomes attached to the Third-Arm Sash, Orb of Tornami and Helmet of Jong. With each Shen Gong Wu he wears, he grows bigger and more muscular. He is sent away before he can do more damage. The next day, the monks are complaining about Raimundo's actions before Dojo arrives and revealed that there was a lava flow in Brazil and Raimundo prevented it. Hearing this helped them realize that Raimundo was telling the truth and makes them feel terrible for not believing he had noble intentions. Jack and Wuya find him, and Wuya presents Raimundo with the Glove of Jisaku. Before deciding to go with them the others come to apologize for the things they said and for not believing that his intention for using the Golden Tiger Claws was good as they were able to convince him to come back. This is what Wuya hoped would happen due to having more Wu there. Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks have hidden all the Shen Gong Wu, but Raimundo finds them when the Glove of Jisaku activates itself. He is hideously monstrous and attached to many Shen Gong Wu. He has lost all self-control and flies from the temple to Jack's lair. Wuya takes over Raimundo's body as the warriors appear and challenge her to a 4-way, all or nothing, cosmic clash Xiaolin Showdown for Raimundo. Wagering the Lotus Twister, Fist of Tebigong, and Tangle Web Comb against Wuya's Helmet of Jong, Mantis Flip Coin, and Third-Arm Sash, the monks quickly become disadvantaged and only Omi and the Lotus Twister are left in the showdown. The other monks confuse Wuya and knock most of the Shen Gong Wu off her body, including the Helmet of Jong. And when the three monks use the Dragon X-Kumei Formation, Raimundo remembers who he is and rips the Shen Gong Wu from his body, returning to his normal form and Wuya is once again a ghost. In the end, they all apologize to Raimundo, and Raimundo forgives them, until Omi claims, "We will always listen to you…no matter how stupid your excuse may be." Raimundo then spits his tea and looks sick of Omi. Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Steal the Wu Omi, Kimiko, and Clay challenge Wuya (as Raimundo) to a Cosmic Clash Xiaolin Showdown for Raimundo's freedom. The monks wager the Tangle Web Comb, Lotus Twister, and Fist of Tebigong against Wuya's Helmet of Jong, Third Arm Sash, and Mantis Flip Coin. The game is decided on Steal the Wu. When the showdown starts, Jack's house gets destroyed into tiny pieces and reformed as a globe representing Earth. Dojo is declared the keeper of the Shen Gong Wu and travels to Hawaii on the globe to stay out of the way. Clay tries to hit Wuya with the Fist of Tebigong, but she knocks him back with the Third Arm Sash and takes the Wu. Kimiko uses the Tangle Web Comb, but Wuya jumps over her with the Mantis Flip Coin and grabs the Tangle Web Comb from her. Omi uses the Lotus Twister and Wuya uses the Third Arm Sash and Mantis Flip Coin, both arriving at a stalemate. The monks take off other Shen Gong Wu that wasn't wagered to confuse Wuya, and Omi uses the Lotus Twister to take off the Helmet of Jong. Wuya cheats and used the Shroud of Shadows to hide and easily fight the monks. Omi decides to call on Raimundo who he believes is still there by using Dragon X Kumei Formation. Raimundo hears this and starts fighting Wuya, ripping off Shen Gong Wu on his own. He takes off the Mantis Flip Coin and Third Arm Sash, winning the showdown for the monks. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown